OnKey - TEARS
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: Apa yang membuat namja cantik dengan manik kucingnya. menangis ketika mengingat tanggal 14 april?


**Tittle : Tears**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : JinKey**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance fluff**

_Hmm^^ maaf, saya lagi malas edit, so mian kalo banyak typo..._

**_RCL...!_**

**_WAJIB!_**

" key kenapa kau hanya melihat, " sebuah suara yang amat ku kenal, suara yang begitu menyejukan pendengaran, membuat ku terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi ku...

" anio! Aku " ucapan ku terhenti karna dia menyelang ucapan ku..

" Wae? Aku tampan bukan " tanpan, jika ada kata yang mengalahkan kata tampan aku akan menggunakan untumu hyung, kau mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, aku hanya mampu memandangnya senyum itu, senyum bahkan senyum yang bisa mengalahkan sinarnya mentari...

**_ia tersenyum..._**

**_senyum yang membuat darah ini berdesir..._**

**_membuat hati tenang..._**

" hei, kau ini kan sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu bekerja begitu keras " ia merampas map-map yang berada di tangan ku, dan meletak kan nya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat kami,

" Jinki hyung, aku hanya memeriksa keuangan bulan lalu" aku membela diriku, saat Jinki hyung mulai memarahi ku, karna sedikit tak mengikuti titahnya, yang menyuruhku istirahat di rumah, aish namja ini, memangnya aku namja yang berpenyakitan eoh..

" tetap saja, kau pasti akan menggunakan saraf mata mu bukan?" aku mengerucutkan bibir mungilku, saat dirinya mulai mengapit hidung bangirku dengan tangan kokohnya.

Ish, menyebalkan namun sangat indah, semoga moment seperti ini tak akan pernah hilang atau lenyap...

.

.

" Kau tak makan " tanya nya padaku, ck bagaimana aku bisa makan jika menu yang tersaji di atas meja semua nya dengan bahan ayam,

" Bagaimana aku bisa makan, lihatlah semua menu yang ada di atas meja terbuat dari apa? " kesalku, dan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan,

" maaf, kau ingin kita pinda restoran ? " sesalnya, dan mengecup bibir ku singkat, ck, namja ini benar-benar, senang sekali bertindak seenaknya..

" Tidak usah, lagi pula aku sudah kenyang " jawabku, dan ia hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman dan tentu saja melanjutkan makan nya..

Lihatlah pipi nya yang chubby yang mengembung saat ia mengunyah makanan, seperti anak kecil yang makan begitu lahap sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya, sungguh aku mencintai namja yang ada di depan ku ini, Jinki hyung namja yang selalu setia menjadi tempat bersandarku, yang selalu berada di sisi ku baik suka mau pun duka..

Ah, entah kenapa hari ini tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk, ada sesuatu perasaan ku yang hilang, padahal jam telah menunjuk kan pukul 07:00 pagi, dan dengan malas aku bangun dari Ranjang empuk ku,

" Ah " ringis ku saat kedua kakiku menyentuh Lantai dan membuat rasa dingin itu terasa, dengan malas aku berjalan ke meja rias ku dan mendudukan diriku di kursi kecil yang telah tersedia, tangan kiri ku menjulur untuk mengambil sebuah kalender kecil..

Kedua manik kucingku mengerjap, aku tertegun melihat sebuah angka yang di lingkari spidol merah, aku hampir saja melupakan, ternyata saat ini tanggal 14 April..

Entah kenapa tanpa ku sadari aku menangis, jika mengingat hari ini..

" Key " Teriak seseorang dari luar kamarku, dan dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku..

" Ada apa? " sahutku namun aku tak beranjak dari tempat ku kini..

" Cepatlah, semua akan pergi ke kediaman Lee " sahutnya dari luar kamarku,

" Ne " Jawabku malas dan aku mendengar suara sepatu yang menjauh, aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang membuat kedua pipi tirusku basah,

**_kucengkram bagian dadaku..._**

**_ini sangat terasa..._**

.

.

.

" Tuan key " tanya seorang maid padaku, saat aku telah menginjak kan kakiku di kediaman Keluarga Lee, dan aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan nya..

" Anda di tunggu tuan Jinki di kamarnya " ucapnya dan membungkuk hormat padaku lalu pergi, aku tersenyum dan menemui keluargaku yang sedang berbincang pada para tamu yang datang, dan meminta ijin untuk menumui Jinki hyung, dan tentu saja orang tuaku akan mengijinkan nya... aku tersenyum karna banyak para tamu yang menyapaku, dan dengan malas aku pergi ke lantai dua karna memang kamar Jinki hyung yang berada di lantai dua..

" Jinki Hyung " panggil ku saat aku telah berada di kamarnya, aish namja ini kemana dia, dia yang memanggil ku tapi tak ada, ah mungkin saja dia berada di kamar mandi dan aku lebih baik menunggunya, ku duduk kan diriku di sofa yang berada di kamarnya...

Aku tersenyum melihat berbagai foto yang terpajang di dinding..

" maaf, kau lama menunggu " ucap seseorang yah seseorang itu adalah Jinki lebih tepatnya Lee Jinki..

" ani!, untuk apa kau memanggilku, cepatlah para tamu sudah menunggu di bawah " ucap ku, saat ia telah duduk di sampingku, namun ketika aku ingin beranjak bermaksud untuk turun, ia menarik ku kedalam pelukan nya, dan menerjangku dengan berbagai ciuman nya di wajahku..

" aku merindukan mu " ucapnya dan tersenyum begitu manis, aku ikut tersenyum melihat senyumnya,

" Bagaimana, apakah aku tampan menggunakan baju ini ? " tanya nya dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, dan melingkarkan kedua lengan nya di pinggulku,

**_air mata..._**

**_yang sedari tadi ku tahan..._**

**_kini telah tumpah..._**

**_menjadi aliran sungai kecil di pipiku..._**

**_aku menangis..._**

" Hei kau menangis " tanyanya khawatir dan membalikan tubuhku, membuat aku menghadapnya, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri saat kedua tangan nya menangkup wajahku, dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata ku, lalu beralih ke bibir, sedangkan aku, entahlah tenggorokanku seakan tercekat, bibir ini sungguh kelu, terkunci rapat

apakah ini nyata? kenapa ini seperti mimpi...?

**_tinggal beberapa menit lagi..._**

**_ia akan bersanding dengan seseorang..._**

**_seseorang yang sangat beruntung..._**

**_karna mendapatkannya..._**

**_bukan hanya hatinya..._**

**_tapi, semua yang ada padanya..._**

" Saranghae hyung " ucapku sedikit serak karna aku menangis tadi, dan ia tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir mungil ku..

" Nado " balasnya setelah melepaskan ciuman nya, aku bahagia sangat jika mengingat hari ini. Aku menangis, bukan karna sedih, itu karna aku sangat bahagia sehingga aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan selain dengan air mata haruku...

**_jiwa yang rapuh..._**

**_kini mulai terkikis..._**

**_hati yang terpuruk..._**

**_kini mulai lenyap..._**

**_kebahagian yang kunanti..._**

**_kini mulai terasa..._**

**_kini mulai terlihat..._**

" Ayo, para tamu sudah menunggu " ajak ku, namun Jinki hyung masih betah dengan memeluk ku..

" Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin memelukmu " balasnya, dengan dengan pasrah aku mengikutinya, saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain...

**_Ku lihat pantulan diriku di cermin.._**

**_dengan pakaian yang sama denganmu..._**

**_Pakaian tuxed..._**

**_yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah setatus kita.._**

**_menjadi saling terikat oleh janji suci..._**

**_yang akan saling mencintai dan saling melindungi.._**

**_yah, seseorang itu adalah aku.._**

**_END..._**

_Wkwkwkw^^, saya bawa Drabble Gak Jelas ne, maklum ini sepintas ide lewat jadi ancur.._

**__ Ceruniee__**


End file.
